Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 22
:For the Chinese version of this level, see Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 22 (Chinese version). |Zombie = Summoned: |FR = A money bag |NR = same |before = Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 21 |after = Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 23}} Difficulty This level introduces the Arcade Zombie, which pushes an arcade machine and spawns 8-Bit Zombies when the 8-bit jam plays. They appear very early in the level, which is troublesome. Since the only plant given right off the bat is Spore-shroom, which ignores the arcade machine, multiple 8-Bit Zombies will be on the lawn in the beginning of the level. Plus, with the Arcade Zombie's moderate health, it takes a while to kill them. The last wave has tons of them spawning, and the player might have to rely on Cherry Bomb to be killed them. But with its rare rate of appearing, the player needs to stall them with Spore-shrooms or get lucky with Plant Food. Not to mention, the player still needs to worry about the other zombies, as their jams also play during the level. Waves 3 |note1 = 8-bit plays |zombie2 = 2 4 |note2 = |zombie3 = 1 5 |note3 = Rap plays; 100% Plant Food |zombie4 = 2 3 4 |note4 = 100% Plant Food |zombie5 = 2 3 4 2 3 4 2 3 4 |note5 = First flag |zombie6 = 1 5 |note6 = 8-bit plays |zombie7 = 1 3 5 |note7 = |zombie8 = 1 4 1 4 |note8 = |zombie9 = 2 3 1 2 3 4 |note9 = Pop plays |zombie10 = 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 |note10 = Final flag; 8-bit plays }} Gallery NMT Day-22 EP.png|By NMT22DDA.jpg|Final wave by NMT-D22 TULO2.png|By IMG 0115-1-.PNG|By IMG_0068.PNG|Spore-shroom on arcade glitch by NMT - Day 22 (PG234) - 1.png|By NMT - Day 22 (PG234) - 2.png|By Pinkgirl234 NMT - Day 22 (PG234) - 3.png|By Pinkgirl234 NMT - Day 22 (PG234) - 4.png|By Pinkgirl234 NMT - Day 22 (PG234) - 5.png|By Pinkgirl234 NMT - Day 22 (PG234) - 6.png|By Pinkgirl234 NMT - Day 22 (PG234) - 7.png|By Pinkgirl234 NMT - Day 22 (PG234) - 8.png|By Pinkgirl234 NMTDay22W1.png|Mid-way finished by NMTDay22W3.png|Final wave by Fairy27 NMTDay22.png|Done by Fairy27 PvZ2_Stragety_NMT22.png|By Screenshot_2016-10-13-19-30-47.png|By (note that Arcade Zombie freezes for the rest of the time due to a glitch) Screenshot_2016-10-13-19-37-15.png|Wasting time for five minutes for seeing Arcade Zombie Screenshot_2016-10-13-19-37-21.png|Level completed by LegendofNickson SONMT22.PNG|By Walkthrough Neon Mixtape Tour Day 22 Plants vs. Zombies 2 New Arcade Zombie, 8-Bit Zombie - Neon Mixtape Tour Day 22 (Ep.329)|By Trivia *Excluding Piñata Party, this level is the Special Delivery level with the second least plants given, which is two. The one with the least plants given is Modern Day - Day 25, only one plant, which is the Intensive Carrot. How would you rate Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 22's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Special Delivery Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with two flags Category:Conveyor-belt levels